La fille sous le masque
by BlueKym
Summary: Une remarque de Ladybug fait prendre conscience à Adrien qu'il ne connaît peut-être pas si bien l'héroïne. Cette nouvelle constatation l'amène à remarquer une certaine jeune fille de sa classe. A-t-elle déjà un cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année? Une petite histoire comme ça pour le plaisir


Adrien se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil rapidement. Il avait trop à penser. Il avait été tellement idiot de ne pas le réaliser. Il ne cherchait définitivement pas la bonne personne.

 **Un peu plus tôt ce jour là…**

Marinette n'avait envie de rien aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire dans sa journée. C'était un jour comme les autres durant lequel elle avait fait un nombre moyen de bêtises et n'avait toujours pas osé parler à Adrien. Peut-être était-ce aussi cela le problème.

C'était sa dernière année de collège, ce qui voulait dire bal de fin d'année. Bien sûr, il restait encore trois bons mois avant l'évènement, mais autour d'elle, ses amies commençaient de plus en plus à se faire inviter. Elles parlaient robes, souliers et bijoux et elle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, se sentait toujours un peu à part dans ce genre de conversations. Comme Chloé lui avait fait remarquer si souvent : elle était si ordinaire, si insignifiante. Comment pouvait-elle seulement rêver de se faire inviter par un garçon qui ne soit pas totalement désespéré. La détestable blonde clamait haut et fort qu'évidemment, elle irait avec Adrien. La rumeur n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été confirmée par le modèle, mais personne n'osait lui en parler.

La jeune adolescente avait mal à la tête et il lui semblait que ses murs roses étaient tout d'un coup opprimants et déprimants. Il lui fallait prendre l'air, loin et seule. « Tikki, transforme-moi! »

La jeune héroïne fila dans les airs sans même se questionner sur l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle lançait, sautait, atterrissait, inconsciente de ses gestes, perdues profondément dans ses pensées. Elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle était arrivée au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Elle s'assit par terre et laissa son esprit se perdre tranquillement.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent! » La voix de son partenaire la fit sursauter.

« Chat Noir! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ma Lady. » Chat Noir était plutôt surpris de rencontrer sa partenaire à cet endroit à ce moment. Contrairement, à Ladybug, il n'était pas rare, pour lui, de s'offrir une excursion impromptue comme celle-là, question de sortir de sa prison. C'était la première fois que sa petite promenade aboutissait de la sorte.

« Je… j'avais besoin de penser un peu. »

« Et à quoi cette charmante demoiselle occupe-t-elle ses pensées? » Suite à cette question, il lui baisa la main et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle restait silencieuse et étrangement tranquille.

« Le chat t'a mangé la langue ! »

Elle lui sourit faiblement. « Non, je pensais seulement à comment je suis un cas désespéré qui n'aura pas de cavalier pour son bal de fin d'année. La seule personne qui m'intéresse vraiment ne me regarde même pas, alors… De toute façon, que je sois intéressée ou pas, personne ne va m'inviter. »

« Quelle profanation injustifiée qui sort de ces jolies lèvres! Ma Lady, aucun garçon sensé pourrait ne pas être honoré de se montrer avec une aussi belle divinité à son bras. Ta beauté éclatante doit simplement les intimider. »

Elle éclata d'un rire amer. « Tu sais Chat, je ne suis pas Ladybug à longueur de journée. Je sais que c'est peut-être difficile à imaginer, mais dans la vraie vie je ne suis qu'une simple collégienne maladroite et sans intérêt. Et qui pourrait croire que Ladybug subit les sarcasmes et les railleries d'une détestable peste fille à papa depuis la maternelle? Non, crois-moi Chat, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. »

Chat Noir ne parlait pas. Comment sa Lady pouvait penser si peu d'elle-même. « Peut-être que tu n'es pas celle que TU crois.»

Elle rit à nouveau et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue. « Bien essayé. Je rentre, j'ai des devoirs à terminer. »

Elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

Donc Adrien était couché sur son lit à se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Elle avait raison sur un point : dans ses recherches sur l'identité de sa partenaire, il avait toujours cherché Ladybug. Évidemment que la fille sous le masque était différente. Ne l'était-il pas lui-même? Aussi poli, gentil, calme et timide qu'il était en civil, il devenait blagueur, insolent et tapageur avec son masque. Il devenait ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui. Si sa coéquipière était vraiment comme elle l'avait décrite dans la vraie vie, pas étonnant qu'en devenant Ladybug, elle aille chercher toute le courage, la confiance et la force de caractère qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle-même.

Il changerait de stratégie. Il allait chercher la jeune fille sous le masque. Il savait qu'elle était collégienne en fin d'année. Il y avait sûrement une façon de recenser toutes les filles de Paris dans cette situation. Il était Adrien Agreste bon sang, il avait l'argent pour le faire. Il n'était cependant pas certain que Ladybug apprécie qu'il utilise son argent pour découvrir son identité.

Il pouvait peut-être commencer avec son collège. Les chances étaient minces mais, il ne perdait rien à y penser. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les filles qui n'étaient pas dans sa classe. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il porte plus attention dans les prochains jours.

S'il se fiait aux pouvoirs de son Miraculous, son apparence changeait que très peu lorsqu'il devenait Chat Noir. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et totalement en bataille et ses yeux demeuraient verts quoique son masque accentuait leurs éclats au point de les faire briller. Il pouvait donc espérer que ce soit la même chose pour Ladybug.

Il lui fallait donc rechercher une jeune fille en dernière année de collège, plus petite que lui, avec une taille fine, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux bleus. Elle ne porterait probablement pas la même coiffure que Ladybug. Rare étaient les filles qui se coiffaient ainsi au collège. Seule Marinette le faisait.

MARINETTE!?

Non voyons, il l'aurait vu tout de suite, il la croisait tous les jours. Elle est même assise derrière lui en classe. Ce serait une trop grande coïncidence. Puis lui-même, changeait de coiffure en se transformant, ce serait trop compromettant que Ladybug garde la même.

Pourtant, il était vrai que Marinette était une jeune fille plutôt maladroite. Combien de fois avait-elle trébuché en classe ou renversé son cabaret ou laissé tomber ses livres. Il sourit en pensant à cela. C'était un trait qu'il trouvait plutôt adorable chez la jeune fille. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer Ladybug agissant ainsi dans la vraie vie. Ça la rendait plus humaine que de savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir ses petits moments de faiblesses.

Une faiblesse, c'était étonnant de penser que Ladybug puisse en avoir. Mais elle était humaine après tout, elle avait ses problèmes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensa à la peste qui faisait la vie dure à sa Lady… comme Chloé avec Marinette. Décidément, tout le ramenait à elle. Mais c'était probablement une coïncidence. Paris regorgeait de jeunes collégiennes avec des problèmes, les chances que ce soit sa camarade de classe étaient tellement faibles.

Il lui fallait vraiment aller au lit sinon la journée de demain serait intenable. Il prit sa douche et se prépara tranquillement à dormir. Mais il n'arriva pas à s'enlever Marinette de la tête.

En arrivant à l'école le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit en sortant de la voiture fut de chercher sa camarade des yeux. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de Ladybug se transformant en Marinette. Il ne croyait pas vraiment au fait que les deux filles puissent être une seule et même, ce serait trop facile. Mais la mince chance que ce soit réellement le cas faisait en sorte qu'il portait un intérêt nouveau à la jeune styliste.

Il parcourut la cour d'école des yeux et repéra Marinette sur un banc avec Alya. Les deux jeunes demoiselles riaient de bon cœur et Adrien fut surpris de voir à quel point il trouvait Marinette attirante. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer vraiment. En fait, depuis que Ladybug hantait ses rêves, il ne s'était attardé à aucune autre fille. Avait-elle toujours été aussi ravissante, pleine de vie, pétillante? Il aurait voulu s'approcher, détailler ses yeux et son sourire.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir son meilleur ami lui sourire.

"Hey mec, tu regardais qui comme ça?"

"Oh, euh" Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. "Personne en fait, j'étais plutôt pris dans mes pensées. Et toi, ça va?" Ils avaient pris la direction de la classe ensemble, la cloche allait sonner bientôt.

"Euh oui, en fait... je suis peut-être un peu nerveux. Je veux dire, il faut inviter une fille au bal non et moi bien, il faut que je trouve le courage de demander à Alya... tu crois qu'elle va dire oui mec?"

"Pourquoi pas, vous vous entendez plutôt bien non?"

"Ouais en fait, je la trouve carrément craquante. Mais j'ai toujours un peu la trouille, tu sais, qu'elle me voit encore comme un frangin."

"T'en fais pas, si tu veux, j'irai avec toi."

"Merci mec!"

"Et Marinette, elle y va avec qui?" Il avait demandé cela en sortant des livres de son sac, prenant un ton détaché et s'assurant que Nino ne voit pas son visage qui rougissait.

"Bien je sais pas trop mec. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle, elle est tellement mignonne."

"Oui, elle va sûrement trouver."

C'est à ce moment que la demoiselle en question arriva dans la classe avec sa meilleure amie. Elle rougit et baissa le regard au moment où elle aperçut le sourire que lui faisait le mannequin.

"Non non, ne baisse pas les yeux" pensa le jeune homme.

Au moment où elle passait à côté de lui, elle trébucha dans la marche. Alors qu'elle croyait s'écraser au sol, elle se sentit retenu par deux bras puissants. Elle releva la tête et aperçut les doux yeux verts d'Adrien.

Le garçon avait ce qu'il voulait. Ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu hallucinant. Pourquoi ne les avait-il jamais remarqués avant? Il aurait voulu s'y perdre toute la journée mais la jeune fille baissa vite le regard sous l'effet de l'embarras et Adrien se surprit à être légèrement déçu.

"Ça va, rien de cassé?"

"Non non, rien de saché, euh de cassé. Merci!"

Elle se dépêcha à aller à sa place, se cachant le visage dans les bras. Elle était vraiment un cas désespérée. Combien de fois encore allait-elle encore se ridiculiser devant lui?

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, un peu troublé. Plus il pensait à Marinette, plus elle lui rappelait sa Lady. Mais ce serait juste trop beau pour être vrai. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il connaissait de Marinette: sa façon de toujours aider les autres, sa gentillesse, sa créativité, son intelligence. Elle était vraiment adorable. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse. Marinette n'était pas sa Lady, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à développer des sentiments pour elle. Il ne pût cependant pas s'empêcher d'être attentif à la conversation derrière lui.

"Hey Marinette, il paraît qu'il y a un garçon d'une autre classe qui a invité Rose pour le bal."  
Marinette leva la tête pour répondre à sa copine.

"Normal, Rose est tellement gentille et jolie. Est-ce qu'elle a accepté?"

"Oui et tu devrais voir le mec, il est hyper mignon. "

"Génial! Et il y a d'autres rumeurs comme ça que j'ai manqué?"

"Pour l'instant non mais j'ai entendu Max et Kim parler tout à l'heure et je crois bien que Kim va inviter Alix."

"Tu crois qu'elle va accepter?"

"Bon elle va sûrement essayer de lui faire sentir qu'elle lui fait une faveur mais je ne crois pas qu'elle dise non. Toi, tu vas te décider à demander à tu sais qui?"

Marinette rougit sous le regard entendu de sa meilleure amie. " Tu sais qu'il a déjà quelqu'un?"

"Ça c'est ce qu'elle dit."

"De toute façon, c'est aux garçons d'inviter les filles non?"

"Je n'ai jamais lu de loi à ce sujet."

"Et bien alors, pourquoi toi, tu ne le fais pas?"

Alya laissa tomber le sujet avant de s'aventurer sur une piste trop glissante pour elle.

Adrien n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation. Il avait d'abord été sous le choc de constater à quel point la voix de Marinette était semblable à cette de Ladybug. "Bon sang Agreste, arrête de les comparer, tu ne fais rien de bon là!" Puis il avait été déçu de ne pas découvrir l'identité du fameux "tu sais qui". Les informations entendues lui permirent néanmoins de rayer quelques garçons de la liste. Mais, une minute, Kim et Alix?

"Hey mec! Kim et Alix? Je croyais que Kim demanderait à Chloé non?"

Nino le regarda d'un air surpris. "Je croyais que c'est toi qui y allait avec Chloé?"

"QUOI? Non, non non, jamais de la vie" Il frissonna à cette pensée. Chloé était son amie et il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais une soirée complète à l'entendre se vanter et se plaindre; il n'en était pas question.

"Bien il va falloir que tu lui parles mec parce que là, elle raconte à tout le monde qu'elle y va avec toi."

Il jeta un regard en direction de Chloé. Instantanément, elle lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Il lui répondit plutôt discrètement et retourna à ses cahiers en poussant un soupir. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce genre de situation? La cloche sonna finalement et Mme Bustier réduisit sa classe au silence alors qu'elle commençait la leçon.

Adrien ne retint pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit son enseignante mais, la matinée finit tout de même par passer et l'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement. Alors que Nino tremblait pratiquement comme une feuille en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à Alya, Adrien était aux supplices en pensant à sa confrontation avec Chloé. Il ne voulait pas éterniser le moment, il fallait qu'il lui parle à la première occasion.

En sortant de la classe, il aperçut la blonde qui discutait avec Sabrina.

"Hey Chloé! Je peux te parler?"

"Bien sûr Adrichou!"

Il l'amena un peu à part et prit une grande respiration.

"C'est à propos du bal en fait, je ne sais pas ce..."

"OH Adrichou! Bien sûr que je vais aller au bal avec toi. Il ne pourrait pas en être autrement n'est-ce pas? Tu es tellement mignon de demander" Elle avait dit tout cela très haut et très fort pour s'assurer que tous ceux à proximité n'en rate pas un mot. Ça incluait malheureusement Marinette et Adrien n'en était que trop conscient."

"Heu Chloé je..."

"On reparlera de tout cela plus tard, tu veux. Mon père m'attend pour déjeuner. On se revoit plus tard. "

Elle lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue et partit immédiatement.

"Attends Chloé, je..." Elle était déjà trop loin.

"Ça c'est vraiment pas cool mec. "Nino n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

"C'est quoi le problème avec cette fille?"

"C'est un mystère de la vie mec. Il va vraiment falloir que tu trouves un moment pour régler tout cela sinon, tu seras pris avec elle au bal de fin d'année."

"Ouais, quelle chance!"

Marinette et Alya se préparait à sortir de l'école pour aller déjeuner à la boulangerie. Alya regardait sa copine avec inquiétude. Elles n'avaient pas eu de certitude qu'Adrien irait au bal avec Chloé avant aujourd'hui et elle savait que, même si elle tentait de le cacher, la scène précédente avait profondément blessé Marinette.

"Hey Alya!" Elle se retourna pour voir Nino et Adrien s'approcher d'elles.

"Hey les mecs, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous?"

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des deux amies, Adrien risqua un sourire en direction de Marinette. Celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer et continua son chemin vers chez elle.

"Tu me rejoins à la maison Alya?"

"Heu oui, j'arrive dans deux minutes."

Évidemment qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il allait au bal avec Chloé, la fille qui lui menait la vie dure à longueur de journée depuis des années. Il afficha un regard déçu qui n'échappa pas à la journaliste.

"Heu Alya, je me demandais... enfin, tu as le droit de dire non mais j'aimerais bien, si tu veux aussi... eh bien on pourrait aller au bal ensemble toi et moi." Il regardait ses souliers en attendant le verdict de la rousse. Il sentit soudain des bras autour de son cou et des lèvres sur sa joue.

"Bien sûr gros balourd que je vais y aller avec toi."

Nino ne croyait pas sa chance. Il leva ses yeux vers Alya et lui fit un grand sourire. "Bon bien alors, c'est d'accord, on y va ensemble."

"Je dois aller voir Marinette là, mais on s'en reparle." Elle tourna vite les talons et disparut.

"Ouais, on y va ensemble. " Nino se parlait surtout à lui-même avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui le prit par le bras pour l'attirer dans l'école.

Les deux copines étaient assises dans la chambre de Marinette, occupée à grignoter le déjeuner que leur avait concocté Sabine. Alya n'avait pas osé apprendre à Marinette qu'elle avait été invitée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler qu'elle n'irait pas avec Adrien. Mais elle pouvait toujours lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt.

"Tu sais que tu as blessé Adrien là?"

"Comme si je pouvais en avoir la capacité." Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton morose.

"Non j'te jure, il avait vraiment l'air déçu quand tu nous as quitté plus tôt."

"Et alors, ça change quoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais Chloé non? Il va probablement s'en remettre."

"Hey Marinette! Tu sais, c'est juste un bal, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensembles."

"Laisse tomber Alya, j'étais folle de penser qu'Adrien puisse s'intéresser à moi, je ne suis pas de niveau. Je ne suis que la fille du boulanger après tout."

"Tu sais comme moi qu'Adrien ne pense pas comme ça."

"Eh bien tu vois, je ne le sais plus. J'ai toujours cru qu'Adrien ne se voyait pas au-dessus des autres, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi entre toutes les filles, il inviterait Chloé. Elle est si détestable."

"Il y a sûrement une explication à tout cela. Tu te souviens l'histoire du chewing gum?"

Marinette n'avait, en fait, pas envie d'en parler. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

"Alors, ça y'est Nino t'a demandé?"

"Oui" Alya avait l'air surexcitée.

"Tu me laisseras faire ta robe?"

"J'allais justement te le demander. "

"Oh! Je suis si heureuse pour toi!"

Au retour en classe, Marinette fit tout pour éviter Adrien. Il avait essayé de l'arrêter au passage mais elle l'avait ignoré. Pourquoi cherchait-il tout d'un coup sa compagnie? Voulait-il s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir invité? Mais non voyons, Adrien ne savait pas qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Et s'il savait? La honte! Alors qu'elle commençait à se créer un scénario catastrophe, elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna pour voir un Nathanaël un peu timide la regarder.

"Hey Nath, ça va?"

"Euh oui, merci Mari. On peut se parler toi et moi?"

"Oui bien sûr!"

Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec lui. Adrien avait tout vu, tout entendu. Mais il n'entendait plus et c'était loin de lui plaire. Il aurait dû s'y en attendre. Nathanaël n'avait-il pas le béguin pour Marinette? En fait, le roux avait passé par-dessus ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Une grande demoiselle à la mèche violette avait commencé a tranquillement envahir ses pensées. Marinette était la fille la plus compréhensive et généreuse qu'il connaissait, elle pourrait sûrement l'aider dans ses démarches pour faire sa demande à Juleka. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui demandait présentement.

Mais, ça, Adrien ne le savait pas. Et il regardait Marinette discuter gaiement avec Nathanaël. Il sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Quand il avait demandé à Nino si elle était accompagnée pour le bal, c'était afin de connaître ses chances avec elle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait demander à Ladybug et avec le nouvel intérêt qu'il portait à la jeune fille, venait un désir naissant de passer du temps avec elle. Mais là, il semblait qu'il arrivait trop tard. D'où il était, il était évident que la discussion se passait au goût de Nathanaël. Pourquoi Marinette n'agissait-elle pas avec lui de cette façon naturelle et enjouée, comme elle le faisait avec le jeune roux?

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'interaction entre les deux jeunes gens. Il y avait d'abord Juleka qui faisait un peu la moue en leur jetant des regards discrets. Et il y avait malheureusement Chloé qui venait d'arriver dans la classe et avait posé les yeux sur le couple au fond de la classe.

"Hey bien, Nathanaël, tu dois vraiment être désespéré si tu oses inviter cette Maritruc au bal."

Nathanaël paru totalement embarrassé et Marinette carrément humiliée. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passerait la journée où elle saurait qu'en effet, il ne l'invitait pas. Elle n'avait aucune rancune à ne pas être invitée par l'artiste. Elle était plutôt contente qu'il lui demande à elle de lui donner des conseils. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de cavalier soit porté à l'attention de tous. Elle s'attendait par contre à ce que la blonde se fasse un plaisir de répandre la nouvelle.

Adrien vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais Mme Bustier arriva au même moment. Les élèves rejoignirent leurs places respectives et une fois de plus, la leçon passa sans qu'Adrien n'en retienne un traître mot. Il était pleinement conscient de la présence d'une certaine jeune fille derrière lui. Les sentiments qu'ils expérimentaient à son égard le monopolisaient totalement.

Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Il était probablement trop tard pour l'inviter au bal mais c'était tout de même hors de question qu'il accompagne Chloé. Il devait régler ce point le plus vite possible. Ensuite? Il ne savait pas trop. Même si, présentement, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour Nathanaël, jamais il n'essaierait de lui arracher Marinette. Adrien n'était pas comme ça. Mais bon sang qu'il aurait aimé être Chat Noir présentement. En fait, qu'est-ce que Chat noir aurait-il pu faire de plus? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas remonter le temps.

"Mec, la cloche a sonné. Tu viens?"

Il se leva machinalement et suivi son meilleur ami hors de la classe. Il chercha Chloé du regard. et la vit embarquer dans sa limousine. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et y entra. Il aurait tellement voulu régler le malentendu avec son amie d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il devait penser à lui aussi. Il prit son téléphone. Ce n'était pas très gentleman que d'avoir ce genre de discussion par écrit, mais c'était son seul moyen de lui dire sans qu'elle ne l'interrompe ou dirige les propos à son avantage.

Adrien: Hey Chloé!

Chloé: Salut Adrichou!

Adrien: À propos du bal, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Chloé: Tu t'inquiètes des habits que l'on va porter. Il me fera plaisir de porter une création de ton père.

Adrien: Non en fait, ce n'est pas les habits.

Chloé: Alors quoi?

Adrien: Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Chloé: Bien sûr et alors.

Adrien: Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'inviter pour le bal.

Chloé: QUOI?

Adrien: Ne sois pas fâchée Chloé. Tu es une amie très importante pour moi mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Chloé: Qui?

Adrien: Désolé, ça ne regarde que moi.

Chloé: Adrichou, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tout le monde pense que tu viens avec moi.

Adrien: Encore une fois désolé, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait répandu cette rumeur.

Chloé: De quoi est-ce que je vais avoir l'air? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela. Attends que j'en parle à mon père.

Adrien: Tu raconteras que c'est toi qui as changé d'avis. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi mais nous n'irons pas ensemble désolé.

Chloé: Adrien, tu n'as pas le droit.

Il ne répondit même pas à ce dernier message. C'était totalement inutile, elle continuerait à argumenter alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il ferma la fenêtre de conversation et en ouvrit une nouvelle.

Adrien: Hey Nino!

Nino: Salut Mec quoi de neuf?

Adrien: C'est réglé avec Chloé.

Nino: Et tu es encore en vie?

Adrien: Ouais, je lui ai écrit en fait.

Nino: Normalement j'approuverais pas mec mais là c'était ta seule chance de survie. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai été content de te connaître mec.

Adrien sourit sur ce dernier message. Il redoutait, en effet, la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait Chloé mais il avait tout de même le cœur plus léger. Puis il repensa à Marinette et Nathanaël. Finalement, rien n'était encore parfait.

Il ne fût pas particulièrement brillant lors de sa séance photo ce soir-là. Le photographe perdit patience plus d'une fois contre lui. Avec la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait eu, la journée mouvementée à l'école, la séance catastrophique et la pile de devoir qu'il avait fait, il était totalement épuisé au moment de se coucher et il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette s'était réveillée en retard pour l'école. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit un croissant et des biscuits en traversant la boulangerie et se rendit au pas de course à l'école. Elle arriva heureusement avant la cloche. Essoufflée et les joues rouges, elle prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air totalement surexcitée.

"J'ai un méga scoop pour toi."

"Ah oui?"

"Devine qui n'a finalement pas de cavalière pour le bal?"

Marinette prit un instant pour remettre ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Adrien; elle était là quand Chloé avait accepté d'y aller avec lui. Il était impossible que sa rivale ait laissé aller une si belle opportunité. Et pourtant, le sourire de sa copine en disait long.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Alya hocha la tête en faisant un signe en direction d'Adrien.

"NON!"

"Oui! Incroyable n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, aucun des deux n'a voulu en parler mais Nino m'a dit qu'Adrien n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'inviter au bal et que Chloé ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer. Mais comme Adrien ne souhaite pas trop en parler, on garde ça entre nous."

"Bien sûr" marmonna Marinette en jetant un coup d'œil à la tête blonde devant elle. Était-elle en train de rêver. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Si Adrien n'avait pas voulu amener Chloé, c'est qu'il avait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Probablement un de ces mannequins aux jambes interminables avec qui il faisait des séances photos. Elle décida de ne pas se faire d'illusions. D'accord Adrien était présentement libre, mais elle n'était probablement pas dans ses projets.

Le jeune homme concerné était encore sous le choc. Il s'était attendu à ce que Chloé lui fasse toute une scène lorsqu'elle le verrait. Étrangement, elle avait été plutôt charmante avec lui. Il faut dire que Chloé était peut-être une peste, mais elle était intelligente et faire une scène ne ferait que nuire à son image. De plus, malgré sa nature froide, elle était vraiment attachée au peu de gens qu'elle laissait l'approcher. Elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde causer d'ennuis à Adrien. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour que l'information se propage sans que le pourquoi ne soit connu. Personne n'y perdait et Adrien était maintenant libéré de ses inquiétudes.

Il se sentit bientôt observé. Il se retourna pour voir Marinette qui le fixait et lui fit son plus beau sourire. La réaction de la jeune fille fût immédiate: elle se mit à rougir instantanément et regarda tout de suite ailleurs. Devant cette vision, le cœur d'Adrien fondit. Quel dommage qu'il soit arrivé trop tard.

La rumeur comme quoi Chloé était libre pour le bal se répandit rapidement aux autres classes. Bientôt, un attirant jeune joueur de foot aux épaules larges et aux yeux noisettes vint lui demander de l'accompagner. Elle ne montra pas tout de suite à quelle point elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne finirait pas seule. Elle toisa lentement le jeune homme du regard et lança un "D'accord" hautain. Personne ne sut jamais à qu'elle point la blonde était heureuse à ce moment. Elle devait se l'avouer, le jeune homme était plutôt attirant et l'aventure lui parût particulièrement excitante.

Pour ajouter à son bonheur, Chloé surprit la demande que Nathanaël fit à une Juleka soulagée. Entendant la réponse positive de la demoiselle, elle éclata d'un de ces fameux rires qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Eh bien, il semble que Nathanaël ait plus de jugement que je ne le pensais et il semble que cette pauvre Marinette dansera toute seule finalement. "

Elle avait parlé de façon à être entendue d'un maximum de personne et était partie après voir lancé sa flèche. Évidemment, Marinette n'avait rien manqué de l'attaque. Alya mis la main sur le bras de son amie en signe de sympathie mais Marinette était maintenant immunisée contre les remarques acerbes de Chloé. Elle sourit à sa copine pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

Adrien non plus n'avait rien manqué de l'intervention de Chloé et il était partagé entre la colère de voir sa camarade encore une fois humiliée devant tout le monde et la joie de savoir qu'il pouvait encore espérer l'amener au bal. Peut-être que s'il agissait tout de suite, il pourrait prouver à tout le monde que la jeune fille avait un admirateur.

"Nino, tu crois que Marinette accepterait de venir au bal avec moi?"

Le DJ connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'y répondre.

"T'as qu'à lui demander mec. Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi."

"Merci, c'est gentil mais je devrais m'en sortir."

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers Marinette.

"Hey Mari." Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard effrayé. Ça ne serait peut-être pas si facile que cela finalement. Il commença à se gratter le derrière de la tête. " Je voulais savoir, en fait je ne croyais pas que tu étais libre et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'accompagnes au bal. Enfin, si tu le veux toi aussi."

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou Adrien venait de l'inviter. Alya la regardait avec un regard surexcitée mais pour Marinette, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Il voulait peut-être seulement être gentil après ce que Chloé avait fait. "Oh Adrien, tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié. Je vais bien, enfin je suis habituée à Chloé." Marmonna-t-elle. Alya sursauta et lui jeta un regard étonné.

Adrien promena son regard entre les deux amies en assimilant la réponse de sa camarade.

"NON! Non, voyons! De la pitié, jamais de la vie. Je voulais te demander depuis le début mais je croyais que tu allais avec Nath et là j'ai compris que non et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te le demande, tu vois? Mais si tu n'es pas intéressée, je veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. Je..."

"D'accord!" Elle avait répondu tellement calmement qu'elle se surprenait elle-même. "Je veux y aller avec toi." Le garçon lui fit un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs et la réaction qu'il obtenu lui fit faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

"Mais c'est seulement dans trois mois. D'ici là, on pourrait peut-être faire autre chose ensemble, toi et moi." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Avait-il oublié Ladybug? Mais ces yeux... ils brillaient avec tellement d'intensité. Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui? Avait-il vraiment le pouvoir de déclencher cela chez Marinette?

"Oui" Elle ria nerveusement en jetant des regards incrédules à Alya. "Oui bien sûr, quand tu veux."

Elle avait dit oui et curieusement il en était parfaitement heureux.

"D'accord alors, je vais vérifier mon horaire et... je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone?" Il lui tendait son portable. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante et y entra son numéro, les joues en feu.

"Génial. Alors, euh, à plus!"

"Oui à plus."

Ce soir-là Marinette sentit une fois de plus que sa chambre semblait beaucoup trop petite pour contenir toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Elle décida de nouveau d'aller se promener sur les toits de Paris, question de dépenser le surplus d'énergie qui la rongeait. Elle sentait que si elle arrêtait, son cœur exploserait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de la tour Eiffel, Chat Noir était là.

"Ma Lady? Deux fois dans la même semaine, est-ce que tout va bien?" Son regard inquiet s'évanouit tranquillement quand il remarqua le sourire sincère de sa partenaire.

"Chat, tu avais raison. Il l'a fait, il m'a invité au bal." Son ton était exalté.

Il n'aimait pas cela. "Oh! Bien, c'est... bien ma Lady! Tu dois être tout à fait Chat-isfaite. Et comment cela s'est-il passé?"

"Eh bien, je croyais qu'il y allait avec la peste dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour mais finalement, il voulait y aller avec moi mais il croyait que j'y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est amusant n'est-ce pas?" En ce moment, elle était trop heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait pour se soucier de son identité et elle ne remarqua pas le changement dans l'attitude de son partenaire. Et si son intuition était juste?

"Mari?" Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

"Chat? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un pressentiment. Il connaissait ces yeux. "Marinette?"

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de doute. La surprise la paralysa et elle fut à peine consciente de la lueur verte devant elle. Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits, elle prit conscience que ce n'était plus Chat noir qui se tenait devant elle.

"Adrien?" Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la retenir. Elle s'assit donc pour assimiler l'information.

"Marinette svp, laisse-moi voir ton visage."

Elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues. Était-ce de la joie ou de la déception. "Mari?"

Elle rebaissa le regard mais céda à la demande. Lorsque devant lui, il vit la camarade de classe qui avait volé son cœur dans les derniers jours, il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu es si déçu que ce soit moi?"

Elle le décolla d'un coup sec. "Déçue, ce serait plutôt à toi d'être déçu."

"Tu veux rire, je n'aurais jamais pu demander mieux."

Elle se mit à rire dans ses larmes. "Chat stupide"

Adrien esquissa un doux sourire. Y avait-il un garçon plus heureux que lui dans tout Paris? Il leva le visage de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Peut-être mais TON chat stupide."


End file.
